Ecos del desierto
by Miss Kalifornia
Summary: Gaara estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a una nación entera con tal de salvarla, aún cuando las esperanzas eran inciertas / GaaIno.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

-0-

Ecos del desierto

-0-

Ino se sentó sobre una pila de costales de abono para descansar. Emitió un suspiro de fatiga, pero enseguida sonrió, viendo que estaba a punto de terminar su obra en el invernadero. Su cabellera estaba sujeta en una coleta alta y algunos mechones se salían desordenadamente, haciéndola ver sensual a pesar que ya empezaba a sudar.

La puerta de vidrio se abrió y una joven castaña entró. En ese instante Ino recordó que había olvidado sus clases de medicina.

—¡Matsuri! —sonrió un poco apenada— ¡Siento mucho no haberte avisado que estaría aquí!

—No se preocupe por eso, Yamanaka-sensei —sonrió tímida—. Me dijeron que estaría ocupada, y pensé en acompañarla un momento —musitó la castaña vistiendo su traje de entrenamiento.

—¡Qué linda! —a la rubia le agradaba mucho esa chica, por eso había aceptado entrenarla como médico ninja. Además, así tenía ocupadas sus tardes mientras su esposo trabajaba todo el día—. Estoy a punto de terminar, sólo me falta abonar estas macetas y después podemos continuar con tu entrenamiento —sonrió—. ¡Haré de ti la mejor médico de Sunagakure que Konoha definitivamente envidiará!

Matsuri enrojeció y empezó a reír. Asintió encantada y se ofreció a ayudar a terminar de regar toda una línea de macetas con las semillas a punto de brotar.

Desde que se había apegado más a Ino, la castaña se sentía más productiva y contenta. Le agradaba mucho pasar su tiempo con la rubia, le tenía admiración y se sentía afortunada de ser su alumna. Además, el tiempo con la Yamanaka era tan divertido, porque ella era tan ocurrente. Nunca había conocido antes a una mujer tan llena de vida, tan bonita e inteligente, y tan glamurosa. Porque Ino nunca pasaba desapercibida en Sunagakure, se había vuelto una figura imponente en la aldea y no era para menos.

Tradicionalmente, Sunagakure era una aldea conservadora. Otros podían decir que su sociedad era aún muy retrógrada. Por esas razones y otras que no tenían nada de razón, algunas personas que no conocían realmente a la rubia de Konoha, tenían opiniones negativas y recatadas de su persona. Mucho de ello se debía al hecho que una mujer de otra aldea se hubiera unido al Kazekage en matrimonio. ¿Por qué una mujer extranjera? Para la mayoría del pueblo era casi desleal y antipatriota.

A pesar de eso, nadie podía dejar de observar a la Yamanaka con un deje de deslumbramiento encantador cada vez que se paseaba por la calle.

Esa mañana inclusive lucía radiante. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo de tirantes, un poco manchado de tierra y agua debido al trabajo que hacía cada mañana en el invernadero.

De rodillas en el suelo, Ino terminó su labor y se quitó los guantes para arrojarlos en el piso.

—Por fin quedó listo, gracias a tu ayuda —exhaló un suspiro de relajación y le sonrió a la castaña—. Ahora estaba pensando que podríamos ir al hospital y atender a los niños de incubadora, ¿te gustaría?

Matsuri se sintió asombrada y ligeramente temerosa.

—¿No es un poco rápido hacer eso?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo mientras movía las manos de un lado a otro—, conoces toda la teoría, es cuestión de practicar más para que pueda nombrarte oficialmente una médico ninja.

La castaña sonrió y aceptó la propuesta, aunque sentía algo de temor por su poca experiencia. Aún así, confiaba en su sensei.

Alegre, Ino intentó ponerse de pie, pero en ese instante sintió que el estómago se le comprimió de manera inesperada y perdió las fuerzas en los brazos, haciendo que apenas pudiera sostenerse con un brazo de una mesa. Sintió algo caliente subirle por el esófago y unas nauseas terribles la arremetieron, causando que devolviera todo el contenido de su estómago en el suelo, mientras hacía una mueca de dolor.

Matsuri expandió los ojos asustados y se acercó de inmediato a ayudarla, aunque Ino ya se había tirado en el suelo a cuatro patas para seguir vomitando un líquido café y espeso.

—¡Yamanaka-sensei! ¿Se encuentra bien? —aulló alarmada mientras la levantaba y la ayudaba a sentarse en la pila de costales.

El rostro de Ino parecía agitado. Sus ojos se tornaron ligeramente rojos y llorosos, de sus labios escurrió un poco de saliva, la cual se limpió con el torso de la mano, y respiraba por la boca sin control. Parecía que de un segundo a otro se había enfermado terriblemente.

—Es-estoy bien… —fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras intentaba regular su agitación.

Matsuri le llevó agua para que se enjuagara la boca y por un momento empezó a temblar mientras trataba de ayudar a su maestra. Ino en cambio estaba casi inmóvil, tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que le había sucedido a su cuerpo. Notó lo alarmada que estaba la castaña y también se preocupó por eso, así que le tomó una mano y la miró con seriedad.

—Por favor, prométeme —su voz también era seria—. Prométeme que no le dirás nada de esto al Kazekage… ¿está bien?

Los ojos de Matsuri temblaron y no entendió porqué de repente se puso tan rígida, aunque finalmente prometió no decir nada.

Ino le pidió una disculpa por no poder darle su clase de medicina, aunque la castaña de antemano lo había sugerido. También quiso acompañarla a su habitación dentro de la casa, pero la rubia le dijo que ella subiría sola y quedaron de verse al próximo día.

Esa tarde Ino no salió más de casa.

Canceló algunas reuniones y consultas que tenía programadas en el hospital e inventó un motivo por el cual tenía que faltar. No tenía un trabajo base en el hospital, aunque hacia tres meses atrás se le había nombrada subdirectora en Servicios Médicos de Sunagakure. Su trabajo era más supervisión que otra cosa, y visitaba el hospital a diario. Era algo que complementaba con su perfecta vida profesional, y por gran parte, también en su papel de mujer casada.

-0-

Tres días después le habían sido insuficientes para encontrar una verdad absoluta.

Ino estaba sentada en la silla, con la cabeza acostada en el escritorio del laboratorio, dormitando y divagando en pensamientos. Todo su día había transcurrido allí y ni siquiera tenía hambre, sólo había probado un poco del desayuno que preparó la cocinera por la mañana. Las fuerzas también se le habían ido, tenía la vista forzada y moría de sueño, pero no podía irse sin resolver lo que estaba sucediendo en ella.

Por la rendija de la ventana entró una ráfaga de viento que golpeó sus piernas descubiertas y sintió un gélido escalofrío subirle por todo el cuerpo. Se dio cuenta que la helada noche había descendido. Eso le preocupó, pues era muy tarde. Se imaginó que su esposo estaría preguntándose en donde se había metido, así que antes de marcharse se levantó y revisó nuevamente la última prueba de orina sobre el cubículo… de cinco que ya se había hecho.

Sintió que la nuca se le tensó cuando vio el resultado del examen…

Negativo, una vez más.

Ino cerró los ojos sin saber qué más hacer. Sus teorías iban cayendo como soldados muertos con cada una de las pruebas que se había practicado a sí misma. Lo más extraño, es que no podía creer que lamentara ese resultado, cuando en otras ocasiones había deseado siempre ver ese negativo que le traía un alivio profundo.

Era algo nuevo en ella y era difícil de discernir. Pero debía tranquilizarse e iniciar de cero con las pruebas, hasta encontrar una respuesta a ese laberinto. Porque si no era un embarazo, podía ser cualquier otra cosa que estaba lacerando su cuerpo. Aunque no sería esa noche, pues esa noche debía ir a casa.

-0-

Le sorprendió ver que un ninja de la escolta principal del Kazekage estuviera protegiéndola camino a casa. Definitivamente su esposo estaba preocupado y era lo que menos quería. Así que apresuró el paso y en el camino evitó hacer contacto visual con cualquier persona que cruzaba por su camino.

Cuando llegó a casa, un sepulcral silencio la recibió. Aunque eso no la impresionó, pues era una temporada densa de trabajo en la aldea y todos los habitantes de esa casa estaban fuera.

Sin más preámbulo, subió hasta su habitación. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, sintió un enorme deseo de entrar a la tina caliente. Un baño en burbujas sería un regalo único a sí misma.

Cuando entró a su recamara, vio la puerta del balcón abierta.

Sonrió y fue hacia ella.

Afuera, Ino pudo admirar lo que más le impresionaba en Suna, y eso era el hermoso cielo nocturno descubierto de nubes y lleno de un millón de estrellas.

Si creía que Konoha tenía el clima y el paisaje diurno perfecto, creía que Suna de noche era lo más hermoso que había visto antes en toda su vida. El desierto era mágico cuando la luz de la luna iluminaba todo la superficie. El infinito era más perceptible y el manto resplandeciente sólo invitaba a amar ese lugar, como ella empezaba a hacerlo noche tras noche, cada día que pasaba.

Sólo fueron breves segundos de admiración, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una silueta sentada en una silla.

Ino sonrió mordiéndose el labio. Se acercó a su espalda en silencio y puso su cara cerca de su oído.

—¿Me extrañaste? —susurró con voz melosa y sensual.

La cabeza pelirroja se ladeo para verla a los ojos firmemente.

—Demasiado… —dijo con esa áspera y varonil voz.

Ino le sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura y le acarició una mejilla. Gaara la tomó de la cintura desprevenidamente y la jaló, haciendo que cayera en sus piernas. Ino empezó a reír, mientras enredaba sus manos en su cuello. Ambos se observaron los ojos, después la boca y enseguida plegaron sus labios en un dulce beso.

Al separarse, Gaara la miró detenidamente. Su olor femenino lograba hacerlo perder la cabeza cada vez que la tenía cerca. Era una adicción tenerla a una distancia tan corta. Y ella deseaba estar en casa cada día, en sus brazos, en su compañía.

Pero en medio de esa unión y esa felicidad, saltó la preocupación en la mente de la rubia. Sus ojos parecieron perderse por un momento en cosas ajenas a lo que sucedía en su entorno, y su sonrisa flaqueó. Lo que estaba haciendo en el hospital le trajo un mal sabor de boca.

El pelirrojo notó de inmediato que algo sucedía, por ello la miró profundamente.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Ino se quedó en silencio por breves segundos y observó sus profundos ojos aguamarina. Cada vez que sentía sus pupilas en ella, creía que era una mujer especial, quizá la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Aunque esa vez se sintió un poco culpable, y temía confesarle sus últimas acciones.

Suspiró sin saber cómo decirlo. Le era difícil tan sólo mencionarlo en voz alta.

—No realmente, son asuntos del hospital… —respondió, evitando hablar sobre sus verdaderos problemas.

Gaara la miró con una seriedad profunda.

—Matsuri me contó lo que pasó en el invernadero —reveló con cierto recelo.

—¿Qué? — Ino se irguió sorprendida y bufó de incomodidad—. Le pedí que no se lo contara a nadie… —hizo un mohín dramático de molestia—. Confiaba en ella.

Pero Gaara no le quitaba la vista fija y parecía algo molesto también.

—¿Por qué querrías ocultarme lo que te sucede?

La rubia entendió que estaba siendo injusta y se sintió fatal.

—No quería ocultártelo… al menos no por mucho tiempo —su gesto se tornó débil, triste. Gaara ansiaba saber que estaba pasando e Ino sabía que debía decirlo—. Tuve ese malestar en el invernadero, y otro ayer, antes de ir al hospital… —desvió la vista, al parecer le costaba más de lo que creía decir esas palabras en voz alta—. Yo, creí… que podría estar embarazada… —el eco de esa confesión quedó atrapado en el viento y en sus propios pensamientos. Después sonrió forzadamente—. Pero no es así.

Gaara quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, notando el remolino de sentimientos que se movían dentro de la rubia, a través de sus ojos, bajo esa desilusión cabizbaja que pretendía ocultarlo todo. Y entonces asintió cuando entendió sus razones.

Se daba cuenta ahora qué le estaba atormentado por todas esas noches. Porque ella no lo diría nunca, quizá, pero ahora sabía que por un momento, Ino se había emocionado con la idea de ser madre. En sus ojos brillosos y desilusionados lo podía ver aún, esa idea que pretendía descartar por lo imposible que parecía, en ese instante.

Gaara tuvo deseos de apretarla en sus brazos, pero no lo hizo, prefirió ser franco con ella.

—Siempre puedes hacer lo que tú quieras—le dijo mientras tomó su delicado rostro en ambas manos, y ella se hundió en sus profundas y transparentes pupilas—. Y yo siempre querré estar presente cuando quieras hacerlo.

Ino le mostró una mirada tierna y una sonrisa, y lo abrazó con anhelo por un tiempo prolongado. Había deseado tanto escuchar esa respuesta, y aunque dudaba que él podría no desear lo mismo, las cosas se aclarecían más para ella. Pero ahora recordaba, que él siempre lo había puesto como opción abierta todo el tiempo.

Ella era una mujer joven y fuerte, apenas había cumplido veinticinco años. Antes la idea de tener un hijo era algo posible, pero muy lejano. Tenía tantos deseos de vivir su vida como esposa de Gaara, sin complicaciones, ser la única para él, sólo ellos dos. Ahora la posibilidad de engendrar un fruto de ambos era tan real, que la idea se había clavado en su mente como si fuera un hecho desde el día del incidente en el invernadero.

-0-

Esa noche Gaara la llevó a la cama para descansar, aunque Ino tenía otras ideas divertidas en mente por hacer antes de dormir. Lo besó largamente y clavó sus dedos en su cabello, hasta que sus cuerpos decidieron fundirse en la pasión que se desbordaba de sus pieles. Un acto carnal, quizá animal, que los envolvía hasta sentirse en la cima del goce y de sí mismos.

Cuando el cansancio de sus cuerpos agitados los llevó al éxtasis y el sueño cayó en sus párpados, se obligaron a cerrar los ojos. Pero un par de horas después, un fuerte viento del exterior golpeó con fuerza la ventana de vidrio. Gaara abrió los ojos de impacto cuando el ruido profanó su sueño. Afuera se podía ver la arena dispersa en el aire, haciendo eco en la aldea, como ocurría cada noche de otoño.

Sintió frío en el pecho descubierto. Se sentó en la cama y notó que Ino había jalado la cobija casi por completo para ella sola. Sonrió y estiró un brazo para acercarse a su cuerpo, sabía que era la mejor forma de tomar su calor y dormir mejor. Fue allí cuando algo lo detuvo en seco.

Ino le daba la espalda y tenía la cobija tapándola hasta la cabeza. Pero lo extraño era que en ese momento temblaba sin control.

Gaara sintió una intensa angustia clavada en el pecho y saltó de la cama hacia el lado de ella para descubrirle el rostro, pero Ino tenía los ojos apretados, como si el frío le calara hasta en los huesos. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y emitía un jadeo apenas perceptible. También notó una capa de sudor en su frente.

—¡Ino, despierta… Ino! —le llamó con voz agitada mientras sacudía ligeramente su hombro.

La rubia gruño algo inentendible y poco a poco abrió los ojos. Gaara la miraba con temible preocupación, esperando cualquier cosa que ella hiciera. Pero Ino lo miró desorientada, como si tuviera la vista nublada, y cuando lo reconoció, estiró una mano para tocarle el rostro.

Él notó que la piel de su esposa hervía de temperatura.

—Estás enferma —susurró mientras tomaba la mano que tocó su mejilla—. Debo llevarte al hospital.

Ino entendió lo que dijo y negó con la cabeza, emitiendo un gruñido. Gaara no entendía qué le ocurría.

—Acuéstate a mi lado —susurró con voz trémula.

Gaara se sintió impotente de pronto, pero obedeció. Se acostó frente a ella, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos para apretarla a su cuerpo y darle su calor. Ino volvió a cerrar los párpados y se acurrucó en él. Gaara le pasó una mano en el rostro para quitarle los mechones del fleco que se pegaban a su frente por la humedad.

Esa noche ocurrió lenta y pesada, pues Gaara no pudo dormir más.

* * *

_¡Saludos! De vuelta con algo nuevo de uno de mis pairings favoritos. No podía dejar de publicarlo, ya que me tiene absorta, hasta la segunda parte ya está lista. Pero tranquilos, aviso que Huellas Imborrables está por actualizarse, y deben saber, que ese fic termina antes de que acabe el año, oh sí. otro asunto, mis fics pendientes también están pendientes por terminar, no abandonados, sólo aplazados. Denme un poco de tiempo, y todo quedará como debe quedar, con conclusión. En fin, no se olviden dejar su review aquí abajo, que ya es más fácil dejar un pequeño, (o si son como yo) o un extenso comentario u opinión._

_¡Seguimos, besos!_

_Miss K_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ecos del desierto.** Capítulo 2.

* * *

Temari No Sabaku llegó tan sólo cuatro días después que recibiera la carta de su hermano.

La misión de espionaje que ella y su esposo habían estado sosteniendo desde hace quince días atrás, tenía como objetivo descubrir el paradero y las intenciones de una antigua ninja renegada de Sunagakure. Como habían sido informados, la mujer intentaba aliarse con un grupo oculto en el País del Hierro para atacar la aldea del desierto, por razones lucrativas.

La rubia le había hablado a Shikamaru sobre la carta de Gaara, pero no entró en verdaderos detalles. "Una infección de temporada", le había dicho para no preocuparlo. Pero era obvio que era algo peor, pues ahora allí estaba de vuelta en la aldea, a petición del Kazekage, que había enviado a dos de los mejores espías del escuadrón para reemplazarla.

Esa mañana Gaara procuró permanecer en casa, por lo menos, hasta que su hermana llegara, y cuando escuchó que la puerta principal se abrió, bajó de prisa, esperando que fuera ella por fin.

Temari dejó caer su carga en el suelo y se encontró al pelirrojo bajando las escaleras.

Expandió los ojos cuando notó que las ojeras en sus ojos se habían vuelto a marcar más de lo común. También vio en su rostro algo diferente, un gesto de desorientación, como si hubiera estado bajo presión por mucho tiempo. Aunque en ese momento parecía aliviado por su retorno, no lo demostraba plenamente, no como debería serlo. Aún así, se acercó a él tratando de reconfortarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en tono maternal. Gaara asintió con la cabeza e intentó mantener la mejor postura a su estado. Temari forzó una sonrisa, aunque su frente se fruncía por la preocupación—. ¿Y ella cómo está?

—Está tomando un baño en la tina… —dijo en voz baja y pareció divagar en sus propios pensamientos—. Parece que hoy despertó con más ánimo.

La rubia ceniza asintió y le tomó una mano con cariño a su hermano. Gaara volvió a verla serenamente, y aceptó la caricia.

—Subiré a verla, tú puedes ir a la torre… hablaremos después.

Sin esperar su respuesta, Temari lo dejó en el recibidor y fue de prisa a la habitación que el Kazekage compartía con Ino.

Cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño, creyó que iba a encontrarse con una fuerte y desagradable escena, pero cuando la vio dentro de la tina, con los brazos extendidos y la cabeza recargada hacia atrás, en una pose muy sensual, sintió un poco de alivió en el pecho.

Temía saber realmente qué tan mal se encontraba.

—Por lo menos no pierdes el glamur —bromeó la rubia de la arena mientras tomaba un banco para sentarse frente a Ino, la cual abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrió con alegría al verla de regreso. Temari se acercó para besarle en las mejillas y darle un abrazo.

—Deseaba tanto verte —dijo mientras se sentaba más erguida sobre la tina—, sin ti todo es tan diferente en esta casa.

—Supongo que Gaara y tú aprovecharon para hacer de sus travesuras —se burló jovialmente.

—En realidad hacemos travesuras cada vez que queremos, aún con ustedes en casa —sonrió débilmente y levantó una ceja. Temari se rió y rodó los ojos. Ino suspiró—. Aunque estos días han estado un poco flojos como para divertirnos.

Temari quedó en silencio, sintiéndose mal por verla así, en ese estado enfermo. Ahora que la miraba de cerca, notó una terrible palidez en su piel. Podría atribuírselo a que no había recibido rayos del sol por casi dos semanas, pero también veía que sus movimientos eran lentos, como si le costara mucho esfuerzo.

—Tranquila, pronto pasará —sonrió para reconfortarla—. Posiblemente se trate de una simple infección. Es otoño, el aire suele ser tan peligroso como un kunai en una plaza pública.

—¿Una infección? —sonrió forzadamente—. Si la es, posiblemente esté en todo mi cuerpo. No hemos podido encontrar su origen. Ni yo ni los médicos del hospital —se quedó mirando la espuma y el agua de la tina mientras hablaba—. Me siento un fracaso como médico —dijo seriamente, molesta consigo misma.

—Es absurdo. He escuchado que auto diagnosticarse es un terrible error.

Ino suspiró una vez más y su mente empezó a divagar en mundos trágicos. Era claro que nunca se había inclinado por el lado pesimista, pero esta vez se dejaba llevar más por el lado realista. Temari notó que no estaba ayudándola a sentirse mejor, así que intentó cambiar el tema.

—No creerás lo que encontré el otro día de camino a la misión… —Ino prestó atención y la observó con intriga. Temari sonrió—. Un collar precioso, con una estrella color púrpura, ¿y sabes en quién pensé de inmediato? —Ino negó con la cabeza, aunque ya empezaba a sonreír—. Pues en ti, claro que en ti.

—No lo puedo creer… —dijo mientras trataba de ocultar su risa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó suspicaz.

—¿Fuiste de compas en medio de una misión? —dijo a punto de reír.

Temari se puso rígida y contrariada, como si la hubieran descubierto.

—No fui de compras —se defendió—, la vendedora de joyas se cruzó en mi camino.

Pero Ino no podía creerlo aún y soltó una carcajada tremenda, que hasta el agua de la tina brincó hacia afuera. Temari rodó los ojos, pero empezó a darle gracia todo el asunto. Más aún, le encantó ver cómo la Yamanaka no paraba de reír, aún con todo ese esfuerzo que hacía.

Por primera vez en la vida, sentía que ser causa de burla era algo bueno.

—Temari —dijo entre risas—. No puedes evitarlo, porque aunque creas que eres la mujer más ruda y áspera del desierto, también eres una hermosa mujer que ama las cosas de chicas —y agregó más calmada—. Al menos puedo atribuirme el que ayudé a despertar tu nueva obsesión por las compras.

Temari sonrió, porque no pudo retractarse de tal declaración.

-0-

Una vez que acompañó a Ino a desayunar en la mesa del comedor y después que la dejara en su amado invernadero, Temari decidió ir a la torre para reunirse con su hermano menor, como habían acordado. Aún así se tomó su tiempo para caminar y saludar a algunos aldeanos, que le sonreían alegres por verla de nuevo.

Una vez que tocó la puerta de la oficina de Kazekage, entró a la habitación, sólo para encontrarse a Gaara detrás de un bonche de carpetas llenas de papeleo. Pero lo que más le sorprendió, es que Gaara no atendía el trabajo acumulado en el escritorio, sino que de pie, admiraba la aldea por una de las ventanas, con un aire tan melancólico, que de pronto le recordó a los tiempos del Shukaku. Esos días que se perdía de la realidad y divagaba en recuerdos atormentadores.

Temari sintió una gran opresión en el pecho por ver a su hermano menor en esa situación.

—Estoy aquí —dijo una vez frente al escritorio.

Gaara tardó en girar a verla, y cuando lo hizo, no presentó mucha atención. Tan sólo tomó su asiento y se quedó en silencio.

—A como lo pusiste en la carta, pensé que Ino estaría peor —trató de sonreir—. Hoy se veía radiante, quizá un poco débil, pero tenía su estupendo humor de siempre.

Gaara le observó en silencio, mientras tomaba una pluma y jugaba con ella.

—No la viste los días anteriores… —musitó con seriedad mientras las escenas caían en su memoria—. No sabía qué hacer.

—No te preocupes —le susurró con tono confortante—. No me iré de nuevo hasta que mejore, y sé que debe ser pronto… —Gaara parecía no oír su opinión entusiasta, así que ella pensó que debía ser más objetiva al respecto—. ¿Los médicos han dicho algo relevante?

Gaara negó con la cabeza mientras miraba un florero en su escritorio.

—Los resultados son ambiguos. No tiene la certeza de qué le está afectando… —hizo una pausa—. Algunos creen que es sólo debilidad por trabajo, y otros dicen le cuesta acostumbrarse al clima del desierto… —se burló, incrédulo—. La fiebre le duró cinco días seguidos, no había forma de bajarla…

—¿Le has informado de esto a su familia en Konoha?

Gaara le clavó la vista sombría, casi molesto.

—¿Por qué tendría su familia qué preocuparse cuando ella está bajo mi protección?

Temari se sorprendió del repentino cambio de actitud de su hermano, pero después comprendió a qué se refería. No quería mostrar que Ino podía correr peligro a su lado, pues de alguna manera, él había hecho una promesa el día que se casaron, a ella y a sus padres, y eso era que la protegería de todo mal para siempre. Era un punto que Gaara pretendía defender, de manera casi obsesiva y exagerada, aunque es esta ocasión él no tenía ninguna culpa.

—Creo que deberían saberlo, sólo para mantenerlos informados.

Gaara pareció bajar la guardia, aunque aún no estaba seguro.

Suspiró, mientras se tallaba la frente con una mano, agobiado y estresado. Pues era algo que ya sabía, como protocolo, eso debía hacerse, informar a la familia. Pero ella era Ino Yamanaka, su mujer, suya y de nadie más. No quería que nadie tuviera qué preocuparse, pues él tenía que resolver su problema, su enfermedad, era su responsabilidad. Como Kazekage y esposo, era su deber.

Aún así, después de una charla con dos concejales más y con su hermana en medio, accedió a mandar una carta informativa a la familia de Ino y a la Hokage en la aldea de la hoja. Fue específico en mencionar en la carta que su repentina enfermedad estaba siendo tratada ya por los médicos de Suna y que no debían preocuparse, por el momento.

-0-

Al regresar a casa, Ino ya estaba allí.

Esa noche los tres cenaron en el comedor principal. El platillo fue grandioso, e Ino lo disfrutó mucho. Era la primera vez que comía bien después de que su enfermedad comenzara, lo que asemejaba un progreso en su curación. Y Gaara parecía estar notándolo, pues le sonreía cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban.

Temari a su vez, parecía más aliviada. Así que puso sus manos en la mesa mientras reposaba la cena.

—Pobre Shikamaru, aún le faltan dos días más para regresar a casa —comentó un poco triste.

—¡Esa cabeza de piña y Kankuro ya deberían regresar! —chilló Ino en un puchero.

—¿Kankuro? —preguntó incrédulo el pelirrojo—. Creí que no lo soportabas.

—No es que lo adore, es un gruñón empedernido —respondió la rubia sonriente—. Pero extraño tanto reírme cada vez que arruina una de sus marionetas, y después intenta hacerlas funcionar, y se ven tan ridículas, que parecen que hacen un baile gracioso y patético.

Ino y Temari empezaron a reír al recrear dicha escena en sus mentes; Gaara le sonrió a la rubia, era un poco inusual ver al Kazekage reírse.

La noche caía relajada, y parecía que las preocupaciones se disolvían como cenizas, hasta que Temari se detuvo en seco, mostrando una expresión de shock al observar a Ino. La Yamanaka notó su repentino cambio de humor.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Tú nariz —dijo con cierto temor mientras se tocaba la suya, para darle a entender lo que está pasando.

Ino se tocó por encima de los labios para después observar como sus dedos quedaban manchados de sangre. Abrió los ojos asustada sin saber qué hacer y miró con temor a su esposo, quien de inmediato le pasó un paño de tela para detener la hemorragia. Ino se lo apretó contra las fosas nasales, mientras parecía algo aturdida.

—Esto no me había sucedido antes… —susurró algo apenada.

El comedor quedó en silencio, y cuando Gaara notó que la hemorragia no se detenía, se puso de pie de inmediato.

—Vamos, te llevaré a la habitación —dijo cálidamente, tratando de ocultar su aprensión, mientras la alzaba en sus brazos y la llevaba directo a las escaleras.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Temari poniéndose de pie y recibió un "no" como respuesta de él.

Así que se quedó sin hacer nada allí de pie en el comedor, ligeramente asustada y perpleja.

No comprendía cómo ocurrió todo eso, si parecía tan saludable esas horas previas que estuvieron charlando. Se suponía que las medicinas del hospital le estaban haciendo efecto, ¿por qué una hemorragia repentina entonces? ¿Efectos secundarios?

No sabía qué pensar, pero debía informarse bien sobre los síntomas de su rubia cuñada, pues esto le traía un mal presentimiento. No parecía estar mejorando.

-0-

Optó por finalizar la noche yendo a descansar a su habitación.

Gaara le comentó en el pasillo que la hemorragia ya había cesado y que Ino se quedó dormida de inmediato, totalmente débil y sin fuerzas. Por lo mucho, esperarían hasta la mañana para ir al hospital y llevar a Ino a revisión, ya que esos síntomas no estaban pronosticados por cualquiera que fuese su infección.

Temari le dio un abrazo a su hermano para tranquilizarlo.

Ella también estaba cansada. Desde su regreso a la aldea, apenas y se había sentado un poco para descansar. Además, la preocupación de la salud de Ino la tenía tensa e intranquila. Era como si tuviera una carga más encima, y no supiera qué esperar. Cualquier cosa podía suceder.

Así que antes de meterse a la cama, se dio un baño breve. También inició su ritual de belleza con cremas y aromatizantes, y una vez lista, entró en las cobijas.

Le costó conciliar el suelo, pues eran ya las once de la noche. Pero poco a poco los pensamientos se fueron esfumando, hasta hacerla caer en un profundo y arduo sueño, de esos que invitan a permanecer por horas. Era un lujo que sólo podía darse estando en casa, y no en una misión, en medio de la naturaleza viva, o en una cueva, y en los peores casos, trepada en un árbol. Gajes del oficio ninja que ya no molestaban, sólo se acostumbraba a ellos.

Esa noche, Temari soñó con Shikamaru. Deseaba tenerlo en casa, y saber que la amenaza de ataque a la aldea era sólo un error. Dejar las preocupaciones de al lado y disfrutar de sus días juntos en la aldea, en los campos de entrenamiento, en las clases a los niños de la academia, en permanecer en casa con el resto, disfrutando su vida deseada y demás. Todo ese tipo de cosas que disfrutaba al lado de su esposo.

Pero ocurrió algo totalmente diferente.

_¡Temari!_

La rubia no reconoció al instante por qué se despertó tan abrutadamente. Revisó la hora y vio que eran las dos cuarentaicinco de la madrugada. Se sentó en la cama, con la sensación de haber escuchado la voz de Gaara, pero no estaba segura si había sido un sueño o la realidad.

—¡Temari! —era la desesperada voz de Gaara, confirmándole que no era un sueño.

La rubia del abanico saltó de la cama y corrió de prisa, descalza, a la habitación donde se encontraba su hermano.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se quedó paralizada en el marco de ésta, mientras abría los ojos horrorizada ante la imagen que veía.

Ino estaba sentada sobre el suelo, recargada en la cama, mientras de sus fosas nasales y su boca escurría sangre roja, líquida, casi como agua.

Los ojos de Ino se clavaron en los verdosos de la rubia, sin miedo ni dolor, tan sólo parecía ajena a lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo, como si no pudiera controlarlo ni hacer nada por ella misma, como una muñeca de trapo allí tirada en espera de la siguiente convulsión. Sus ojos lucían apagados, aunque miraba a Temari con tristeza, y la ceniza no podía ni moverse aún.

—Ino… —susurró con dolor.

La Yamanaka intentó sonreír para fingir que estaba bien. Y de pronto, desde su interior volvió a brotar el vómito de sangre, como una cascada, que caía en su ropa para dormir, manchándola de carmesí.

Gaara había recogido un cambio de ropa y lo dejó en la cama, tomando a Ino nuevamente entre sus brazos y encaminándose a la ventana. Antes de salir, le echó una mirada llena de temor y desesperación a su hermana.

—La llevaré al hospital, síguenos —decía, mientras Ino parecía perder conciencia en sus brazos.

Gaara invocó a la arena y en breves segundos se formó un capullo que los sobrecogió a ambos, para después desvanecerse en el viento, dando la impresión que se habían fundido con el aire.

Temari tardó en reaccionar, aún consternada por lo que acababa de ver minutos atrás. Vio cómo las sábanas y parte del suelo habían quedado manchados con la sangre de Ino. Pero una vez en órbita, tomó las cosas de la rubia sobre la cama y corrió de prisa a vestirse para salir volando en su abanico detrás de ellos, camino al hospital de Sunagakure.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Opiniones, dudas, comentarios, testimonios, críticas... debajo, en el recuadro. Seguimos en pista ;)_

_Miss K_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ecos del desierto**. Capítulo 3;

* * *

La puerta de la oficina del Kazekage fue golpeada como aviso.

Gaara tenía una carta en sus manos, recién abierta. Levantó la vista y esperó que la puerta volviera a sonar, pero no fue así. Se quedó en silencio, mirando nuevamente el papel que sostenían sus dedos. Había creído que jamás iba a recurrir a los servicios de otra persona, mucho menos de aquella que enviaba la carta. Pero era claro que todos lo habían decidido, y él lo había consentido, como un recurso necesario.

La puerta sonó de nuevo y esta vez Gaara suspiró cansino.

—Adelante.

La madera se abrió y apareció Shikamaru, acompañado de Temari. Gaara se quedó perplejo, sin imaginarse que se trataba de ambos, y se preocupó de inmediato, pues en sus ojos se dibujó la incertidumbre casi turbada.

—¿Quién se quedó con Ino? —preguntó apresurado.

—Está en supervisión médica, no te alarmes —comentó Shikamaru, con aquella voz tranquila y serena que lo caracterizaba—. Además, Matsuri le hace compañía.

Gaara parpadeó ligeramente y volvió a bajar la vista. Temari miró de soslayo a su esposo, y le hizo ver con ese gesto lo preocupada que estaba en ese momento por el estado de su hermano. Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que Ino fue internada en el hospital, y Gaara había decaído totalmente, al grado de sentirse alterado por cualquier cosa. Cuando alguien le miraba, él le clavaba la vista desconfiado, perturbado, hasta se podría decir que de forma insana. Fuesen sus hermanos, Shikamaru o cualquier persona que se acercara a él.

Shikamaru entendió al pelirrojo y sólo optó por conversar sobre las recientes noticias.

—¿Recibiste alguna respuesta de Konoha?

Gaara dejó caer la carta en su escritorio sin levantar la mirada.

—Tsunade ha decidido enviar a Shizune… llegará aquí en dos días.

—Shizune es la mejor médico, después de Tsunade, con la que Konoha puede contar—musitó con esperanza el Nara—. La Hokage realmente está siendo solidaria con la situación de Ino.

Gaara tensó la mandíbula, intentando no explotar. Aunque quería pensar positivo, parecía impaciente.

—Necesito más que solidaridad… —susurró, con ese tono áspero y rígido que convocaba cuando creía que las cosas estaban terriblemente mal. Temari lo notó al instante, y quiso decir algo para tranquilizarlo, pero de pronto vio que Gaara tomaba un folder de su escritorio y lo abría, para leer los que tenía descrito—. ¿El reporte de la misión de espionaje está completo?

Tanto Temari como Shikamaru se sorprendieron por el abrutado cambio de tema que dio el Kazekage. El shinobi intentó llevar su ritmo y no parecer consternado.

—Sí, todo está registrado, desde los mapas donde señala a dónde se ha desplazado el grupo clandestino, hasta los nombres de los involucrados. Se ha concretado por fin —dijo con gesto ligeramente preocupado—, se trata Uma, una ninja, o la loca hechicera de Sunagakure, como otros la llaman, que se ha establecido desde hace quince años en guaridas de el País del Río.

Gaara observó los mapas a fondo, notando la corta distancia que los separaba de dicho País, y eso lo perturbó.

—Todo el tiempo ha estado a un lado de nosotros.

Temari notó el tono de voz tenso de su hermano.

—La última vez se le vio reunida en la Aldea oculta de la Llave, con otros seis fugitivos y criminales. Según el registro de antecedentes, todos ellos practican la magia negra y la hechicería. Pero hay algo más extraño aún —comentó la rubia ceniza, logrando que Gaara por fin levantara la mirada a ella—. Hay registro de un integrante, un ninja de Konoha, que había sido rebajado a muerte en combate, en una misión no tan antigua, hace aproximadamente cuatro años. Formaba parte de la escolta de un viejo comerciante de la Aldea oculta en la Hierba… allí fue atacado y asesinado.

Gaara frunció el ceño y poco a poco empezó a razonarlo.

—¿Hace cuatro años? —Temari asintió y Gaara pareció asimilar algo más, algo disperso que no aparecía registrado en el reporte. Entonces recordó lo importante—. Hace cuatro estuvimos en Konoha, y en el viaje de regreso recibimos un aviso de alerta por parte de la Aldea de la Hoja sobre un grupo de criminales peligrosos en el área.

Shikamaru pareció reconocer ciertos detalles que aquel infortunio ataque.

—Así fue, exactamente un día después de su partida ocurrió la masacre.

Por primera vez desde hace un par de días, Gaara se permitió dejar de lado por un momento a Ino Yamanaka y se apresuró a organizar todo el trabajo pendiente. Se dio cuenta que había actuado muy lento con respecto a movilizarse a causa de la misión de espionaje, y peor aún, se había saltado protocolos indispensables que debía brindar a sus aliados, como en este caso lo era Konoha.

Así que ojeó de prisa una carpeta para ponerse al corriente.

—¿Alguien dio el aviso de alerta a Konoha? —preguntó preocupado.

Shikamaru asintió.

—El aviso fue enviado hace dos días, lo debieron recibir al instante.

—Necesitamos reunir a un escuadrón que se mantenga al margen de cualquier movimiento que la amenaza pueda ejecutar.

—Se reunió ayer mismo, Gaara —respondió Temari—. El consejo estuvo de acuerdo en la estrategia planeada por Shikamaru. Yo misma me encargué de firmar el permiso. Les dimos ubicaciones y estadísticas de riesgo, están informados, saldrán esta misma noche.

Gaara se sorprendió al escuchar que las labores no se habían detenido mientras él se había desprendido de sus responsabilidades por intervalos prolongados de tiempo, el tiempo que dedicaba a permanecer en el hospital. Se había desconectado del mundo exterior, lo único que escuchaba eran las palabras del médico y las objeciones del consejo sobre sus asuntos políticos, cosa que intentó ignorar mientras pasaba los días al lado de Ino. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de qué tanto había faltado a su deber.

—Está bien —comentó, fingiendo tranquilidad—, entonces me reuniré esta tarde con el consejo para organizarnos.

—Ocúpate de eso—agregó Shikamaru—. Yo me quedaré esta tarde en el hospital y Temari se dedicará a resolver las peticiones atrasadas de la aldea.

Gaara apretó los labios y asintió, sin decir palabra.

Shikamaru abandonó la oficina del Kazekage. Temari se quedó un momento antes de seguir a su esposo.

—Estamos juntos en esto, Gaara… —susurró con un gesto lleno de calma y cariño.

Él levantó la vista, sólo para recibir el cálido gesto con agradecimiento, ocultando en realidad una mala intuición que lo acechaba con impulso.

-0-

Matsuri intentó de todos los modos mantener a su maestra sobre la cama, deteniéndola físicamente, con palabras amables, con promesas y casi suplicándole, de todas las formas posibles, aunque empezaba a creer que nada la detendría. Se daba cuenta lo terca que era la Yamanaka en cuestiones de autonomía. Odiaba que alguien le obligara hacer algo cuando creía que era injusto. Y allí estaba la pequeña castaña intentando hacerle entender lo complicado que podría ser si salía de cama.

—Ino-sensei, el médico dijo que no podía confiarse de su salud hasta que obtengan el diagnóstico —le repitió Matsuri—. Le pido por favor, que espere un poco más.

Tendida en la cama, con un camisón blanco con puntos azules y el cabello suelto sobre sus hombros, Ino parecía morir de impotencia. Hizo un mohín más de impaciencia y miró con desagrado a su alumna. El mal humor se impregnó en su actitud y ya no quería escuchar a nadie. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas, pero era por la fatiga del movimiento que intentaba hacer para escapar, aunque su debilidad se lo impedía.

—¡No estoy desahuciada, no me traten como una maldita moribunda! —se quejó de nuevo la rubia, mientras dos enfermeras la veían desde la puerta, desconcertadas, pues la Yamanaka era tan testaruda y gruñona, a pesar que ella era médico y conocía de riesgo de su salud, quería siempre hacer su voluntad. E Ino quería bofetearlas—. ¡Voy a morirme si no me dejan salir de esta habitación! —agregó furiosa.

—Son órdenes del médico —musitó una enfermera flaca y de lentes, intentando no explotar de desesperación ante los desplantes de la rubia, a la cual le tenía aprecio, pero en esos momentos le daban ganas de inyectarle un sedante doble y hacerla dormir para que se callara de una vez—. No podemos contradecirlo.

—¡Soy la subdirectora de este hospital! —gritó de mala gana—. ¡Yo tengo la razón!

—Lo siento Yamanaka-san, usted es una paciente y debemos cuidarla —agregó la otra enfermera, una mujer regordeta que intentaba ser amable a toda costa.

Ino cerró los ojos, suspiró e intentó calmarse, y de pronto abrió los párpados ampliamente.

—¿Dónde está Gaara? —cuestionó con impaciencia, como si acabara de notar que el Kazekage no estaba en la habitación—. ¿Dónde está mi esposo?

—El Kazekage se encuentra en la torre de los Kages, poniéndose al corriente en el trabajo sensei —susurró Matsuri subordinadamente.

Sin salida alguna y sintiéndose una prisionera, Ino hundió la cara en su almohada y emitió un grito ahogado de desesperación. Y en ese instante, para favor de todos los presentes, Shikamaru apareció, justo a tiempo para alcanzar a ver el berrinche que interpretaba su mejor amiga. Las enfermeras parecieron aliviadas cuando el Nara entró en la habitación, y le sonrieron con gusto.

Shikamaru sonrió y meneó la cabeza, desaprobatoriamente.

—Se supone que debes estar cansada por el tratamiento y no gritando como una niña malcreada, Ino —dijo él con calidez.

Ino sacó la cara de la almohada y miró a su amigo como si fuera su salvador. Shikamaru aprovechó para decirles a las enfermeras que podían retirarse, y una vez así, se acercó a la cama para sentarse en el borde, observando a la rubia con cierta gracia. Matsuri también pareció relajarse con la presencia del shinobi, pues se dejó caer en un sillón de la esquina. En cambio, Ino parecía desvanecerse de desesperación.

—Shikamaru, no soporto estar aquí, siento que me asfixio —dijo mientras lo tomaba de una mano, como si así pudiera convencerlo—. Quiero levantarme, vestirme, irme de aquí, regresar a casa —sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba—. Nunca creí que odiaría estar dentro de un hospital…

El Nara suspiró con parsimonia.

—Supongo que estar de este lado de la moneda debe ser difícil para ti… —comentó con su semblante calmo—. Aún así, no puedes mandarte sola, es tu deber permanecer aquí hasta que el médico a cargo decida darte de alta.

—¿Darme de alta? —resopló incrédula—. Eso no va a pasar pronto, y tú lo sabes —Ino pareció bajar la guardia por un momento, y en sus ojos se reflejó una angustia latente, que le calaba en todo su ser—. El tratamiento me está robando mis energías, y no estoy segura que sea el procedimiento correcto, ni siquiera confío en los médicos de éste hospital, yo debería saber lo que me está pasando —bajó la vista a la manta blanca que le cubría, como si la desesperanza la cobijara al mismo tiempo—. Sólo quiero ir a casa, dormir en mi cama con mi esposo, cubrirme con sus brazos… quiero estar con él, con Temari, contigo, no aquí.

—Te prometo que regresarás a casa pronto…

Ino se había calmado tras la compañía siempre cálida de su ex compañero de equipo, pero tras esa desesperación de minutos antes, venía un temor oculto, apenas consciente para ella, que no le permitía estabilizarse. Shikamaru lo percibió con claridad y por ello le acarició la mano, intentando transmitirle su disponibilidad y apoyo.

—Además, Shizune viene en camino —confesó para tranquilizarla.

Los orbes de zafiros resplandecieron al escuchar esto y sin poder ocultarlo, una emoción enorme inundó su ser.

Sonrió abrazando a su amigo, sintiendo calma llenarle las esperanzas. Shizune era la mujer más dedicada a su profesión que había conocido, era su mentora y su inspiración. No podía dejarse atender por mejores manos que las de ella, después de Tsunade Senju, obviamente, sabía que era imposible que Tsunade dejara su cargo de Kage para venir a socorrerla.

-0-

La tarde había pasado como una escena lenta en la gran aldea de Sunagakure. Ahora era el turno de la fría noche de otoño, que traía consigo pesados aires golpeando todo lo que se atravesaba. La arena de la ciudad se resbalaba contra el viento cubría los cimientos de las casas y los establecimientos. Los grandes muros que delimitaban la aldea quizá ayudaban a cubrir un poco las tormentas arenosas, pero ocurrían situaciones donde era imposible escaparse de ellas aún dentro.

Gaara había presenciado un torbellino naciendo en medio de una plaza, un remolino que bien podía ser efímero y sin riesgo, o tal vez un arma arenosa que podría destruir lo que se le plantaba enfrente. Sólo bastó que levantara la mano para lanzar una ligera corriente de arena, la cual de inmediato se mezcló con el apenas perceptible torbellino de aire y lo aplastó como si fuera un manto o una cobija.

Restándole importancia, sus ojos se desviaron a aquella ventana del hospital, que aún seguía con la luz encendida, y entonces vislumbró esa única silueta. Sintió un vuelco en el pecho tan sólo al saber que allí estaba ella, vislumbrando la noche como era su costumbre. Sus pupilas brillaron al tenerla a esa estrecha distancia y aguardó un momento allí de pie, en medio de la calle y la oscuridad, sólo para inmortalizar esa sensación que le producía verla desde allí, lejana, como si fuera prohibida. Eso le hacía recordar los días en que la rubia vivía en su casa, cuando era sólo una huésped, una desconocida la cual intentaba ignorar, y mientras más lo hacía, más se incrustaba en sus pensamientos para perturbarlo.

Sin poder esperar más, se dirigió a las puertas del hospital.

Entró a la habitación en silencio, y no porque quisiera sorprenderla, más bien era su manía ser demasiado cauteloso. Y entonces la encontró en la misma postura, de pie junto al marco de la ventana. Aún llevaba ese camisón blanco y punteado, y se había dejado su largo cabello suelto, el cual le llegaba a la altura de los glúteos. Gaara quiso estrecharla en sus brazos al instante, pero algo lo detuvo, y eso fue encontrar a la rubia fumando un cigarrillo mientras dejaba escapar el humillo por la ventana.

El primer pensamiento del Kazekage fue alarmarse, pero sólo ocurrió un instante. Suspiró, desaprobatoriamente, lo que hizo a Ino girar casi con violencia tras escuchar ese sonido humano. Sus ojos azules se expandieron y brillaron a través de la luz de la lámpara. Logró quedar efímeramente paralizada por aquellas profundas orbes turquesas que la escrudiñaban fijamente.

—Gaara… —susurró cuando recuperó el aliento, y al ver que se acercaba a ella, escondió el cigarro en su espalda. Pero había sido demasiado tarde, él se lo arrebató gentilmente de la mano, tan sólo para ponérselo en los labios, aspirar una dura calada, y después dejar esparcirse aquel humo dañino entre el viento de la noche. Ino se había quedado eclipsada un santiamén, mientras sus mejillas apenas y se mancharon de rosa.

Gaara la observó sin soltar la colilla.

—Pensé que los médicos prohibían consumir esto por salud… —musitó mientras le daba una calada más, y después estiró la mano para devolvérselo.

Ino dudó en aceptarlo de vuelta, se sentía una irresponsable e idiota, porque su esposo tenía razón. Pero lo aceptó, sólo para apagarlo en el marco de la ventana y después tirarlo en el cesto de basura. Una vez hecho eso, se sintió aliviada, y aunque aún sentía algo de vergüenza, quiso emitir una sonrisa.

—Sentía que la ansiedad iba a destrozarme los nervios y por eso lo tomé sin que Shikamaru se diera cuenta, antes de irse —confesó con un gesto de culpa.

Gaara se deleitó con esa dulce expresión de arrepentimiento, y aunque él creía que no había sido buena idea, no quería que Ino se sintiera como una infractora.

Tomó su delicada mano en la suya y se acercó a ella para besarla en los labios, inesperadamente. Ino apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir los labios y parpadear, para dejarse llevar por la calidez de los labios del Kazekage. Y aunque fue un beso dulce y lento, había estado impregnado de una necesidad latente, que ninguno de los dos podía revelar de otro modo, no ahora que estaban solos.

Cuando por fin se separaron, Ino se colgó de su cuello y dejó que él le llenara de besos el rostro, en las mejillas, la nariz, los ojos.

—Creí que esta noche estarías muy ocupado y no vendrías —declaró la rubia, mientras metía sus dedos entre las hebras de cabello rojo fuego.

—No vuelvas a creer eso, mi dulce estrella púrpura.

Ino sonrió ante sus palabras mientras dejaba que él la llevaba de vuelta a la cama.

No quería despegarse de él ahora que por fin las enfermeras y Matsuri habían dejado de vigilarla todo el día. En ese momento estaba como había querido estar desde esa tarde, cuando le habló Shikamaru sobre sus miedos. Quería imaginarse que esa habitación pertenecía su casa, que esa cama era la cama de ambos, y que no se separarían hasta la mañana. Por eso le hizo miles de preguntas, sobre su día y el trabajo, todo con tal de retenerlo el mayor tiempo posible.

Gaara no entró en detalles cuando le platicó sobre la misión de espionaje que estuvo llevando Shikamaru y su hermana. Mucho menos le contó lo del ninja de Konoha. No quería preocuparla, sólo quería entretenerla y hacerla olvidar esa noche sobre sus malestares. Por lo menos, la hemorragia que había sufrido se aplacó y ahora sólo temían que la fiebre brotara sin ninguna razón.

Sin tener que pedirle a su esposo que se quedara esa noche en el hospital, él ya se había acostado a su lado. Ino apoyó su cabeza en el abdomen de él y se acurrucó rodeándolo con los brazos. No tardó en dormirse. Pero Gaara volvió a pasar la noche en vela, con la mirada sobre el techo de aquella habitación de hospital, repensando una y otra vez la conversación que tuvo esa tarde con el consejo y las últimas palabras de Ino antes de caer rendida al sueño.

"_No necesitamos una distracción ahora que es clara la amenaza_", le había dicho aquel anciano, y después otro un poco más joven pero más arrogante agregó al final "_los asuntos de Ino-sama le corresponden a Konoha y su gente. Era por este y muchos otros motivos por los cuales no estuvimos de acuerdo con tal matrimonio_". Tan sólo recordar el tono de voz y las insensibilizadas palabras de aquellos hombres, Gaara sentía una intensa rabia, una que sólo atinaba a rebelarse en contra. Pero después, cuando sentía que se ahogaba, aquel susurro de Ino podía estabilizarlo.

"_No me importa el dolor que pueda causarme el tratamiento, tenerte cerca me hace sentir fuerte, y capaz de soportarlo todo…"._

* * *

_¡Buenas noches! Sí, casi siempre actualizo de noche. Gracias lectores por sus reviews. No suelo responder los comentarios, no porque no quiera, cuestión de tiempo quizá. No hay excusa, por ello, me gustaría dedicarles unas palabras a aquellas personas que siguen este fic. Primeramente,** Ino-chan Uchiha**, me alegra quete haya gustado desde el comienzo, y sí, Gaara es un amor en cuestión a Ino, falta un poco más para seguir comprobándolo. **Acantha27**, sé que no es muy usual este pairing, pero hay mucho potencial en ellos. En lo personal, creo que son perfectos juntos, por muchas razones. Es mi segunda pareja favorita. Y bueno, no falta mucho para saber realmente qué le sucede a Ino, ya sabrás si le atinaste o no :)** Llanca**, (me gustaba reconocerte como Ellie) me da gusto tu interés por el fic, tú, escritora de la rubia Yamanaka por excelencia, es un elogio. Ten por seguro que tendrás tus respuestas. **Yerik**, gracias por tu review, y sólo puedo decirte, prepárate, lo que viene es mejor._

_Nos leemos en la próxima. ¡Besos!_

_Miss K_


End file.
